


I Did it for You

by Rinkafic



Series: Ruining Your Childhood [9]
Category: Battle of the Planets
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <img/>
  </p>
</div><p>Done for the Dark Bingo fill "Breakup Sex"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Did it for You

Mark didn’t realize that it was meant to be the last time when it was happening. When Princess took his hand and led him to the bedroom, he thought it was just like every other time. He watched her long hair sway from side to side as she walked, his eye drawn down to the curve of her ass in the tight striped jeans she preferred. His mouth went dry as she turned and pulled her off duty t-shirt over head head, her full breasts bouncing in the pink bra from the motion. He loved pink, and especially pink lace.

He surged forward and grabbed her, pulling her up against him. “Tease,” he whispered. “Why do I put up with you?”

She didn’t answer, instead, she kissed him. His hand slid between them and he undid the button of her jeans and slipped his hand inside. More lace met his questing fingertips. A random thought occurred to him and he pulled back, breaking the kiss, but keeping his hand in her panties. “That was a foolish risk you took, going over that rail to take on those Spectrans. They could have swarmed you. If Jason hadn’t been there, you would have been in trouble.”

“I don’t want to talk about work, Commander. I want to play.” She tangled her hands in his hair and pulled him forward, kissing him again, her tongue slipping into his mouth. Apparently, she wanted to play rough. She brought him to the bed, walking backwards as she continued to kiss him.

Princess fell back onto the bed, pulling him with her. He had to pull away to strip, and he watched as she wriggled out of her jeans and then pulled off her bra and panties. She trailed a finger over the scars on his body as he leaned over her, skin touching skin. Her expression was a little odd and a bit sad. She chewed her lip, then nodded, as if she had come to some kind of decision in her mind. She rolled over onto her stomach. “Hard, rough. Make me regret it,” she whispered.

Her thighs were rock hard and strong, her ass firm from years of training as well as riding her motorcycle. He loved when she rode him, clenching those thighs around him. She wanted different today. Mark could oblige her. He pulled her to him, forcing her legs apart and shoving into her. She yelped and then began to cry out, alternately asking for ‘more’ or ‘harder’ as he thrust into her.

He had loved her for years, since they had been teenagers. Flirtation had led to this secret, against regulations relationship. He pulled her hips back and thrust into her. He wanted to see her face, so he pulled out and forced her to flip over onto her back. There were tears streaming down her cheeks and her lower lip was trembling.

“You have to make me hate it. Keep going,” she begged.

This wasn’t right, something he was unaware of was going on. “No.” He sat back on his haunches and glared at her. “What’s going on, Princess?”

She shook her head, refusing to speak, which kind of pissed him off. “I’m not doing this. I’m leaving.” He started to get up and was surprised when she didn’t stop him at the threat. He gathered his clothes and left, forced to carry through and wondering what in the hell had just happened?

~*~

 

He was distracted for days and Princess avoided him. Chief Anderson wrote her up for skipping a staff meeting. On a test run of a new bird, he nearly crashed when his mind drifted to the puzzle of his ruined relationship. The next day, he nearly crashed into the ass end of the Phoenix on a mission and Tiny bitched up a storm about the rough docking until he snapped at him to shut his beak.

Princess refused to look at him, she spoke to him only when necessary in the course of her duties. What had he done? He was completely confused and she wouldn’t talk to him about it.

Covered in oil from a burst line on the Phoenix, Mark was heading to the showers after the latest incursion by Spectra was turned back. He heard voices, harsh and hushed, coming from a storage area near the locker room. He crept closer, trying to determine who was inside fighting, and if he would need to intervene. Base security was every member of G-Force’s responsibility, after all.

“I did what you said. Now leave me alone!” That was Princess, Mark could tell her voice anywhere. And she was pissed.

He did not recognize the voice of the man speaking to her. “I have additional demands.”

“No. Not again. We aren’t together anymore.”

“Stupid little chick, you will do what I say when I say it, or I will kill him. I don’t care about details. On your knees.”

“No. You disgust me.”

“On your knees, or I will activate the explosive device.”

Explosive device? Mark started forward towards the crates. This was serious. Years of training pounded into his head made him pause long enough to tap a code into his wrist communicator, alerting Jason and Tiny to come to him. He climbed up the stack of crates and slithered across the top.

He peered over the edge to see Princess on her knees in front of a man wearing a white lab coat. she was undoing his pants. Letting out a bellow of rage, he launched himself over the edge of the crate and landed on the man, knocking him into Princess. The three of them went down in a tumble and Mark rolled the guy until he was on top of him and began punching at his face.

“Mark, no, stop!” Princess shouted, catching his arm and trying to hold him back.

He looked at her in shock, unable to believe she was protecting this piece of garbage. “What?” he asked stupidly.

“He planted a bomb, he said he’d kill you unless I did what he said. He told me to break it off with you. He said he’ll blow up the base!”

Jason came over the top of the crates and landed beside Mark as Tiny skidded to a halt on the slick floor, huffing and puffing for breath. “What’s going on, Mark?” Jason drawled.

“Just trying to figure that out. We’ll need to do a security sweep for explosive devices at the very least.” He wanted to continue pummeling the guy but security forces arrived, alerted by Tiny, and the blackmailer was hauled away for questioning before Mark got any real answers out of him.

Infuriated, he grabbed Princess by the elbow and dragged her into the locker room, bolting the door behind them after snarling at Jason to stand guard. “He was going to kill you, he could be anywhere, do anything, he had access to your home, to your plane, to your office, and to the Phoenix.”

“Do you know how many regulations you broke by keeping this quiet?” he demanded angrily.

“I was trying to protect you.”

“By having sex with a blackmailer?”

“I didn’t...”

“I saw! I heard!”

She shook her head, tears streaming down her face. “It was just flashing, he just wanted me to touch him. I never... I never did what I do with you, not with him.”

He leaned back against the wall and took a deep breath. “I want to hate you right now.”

“Please don’t. It’s been unbearable the last week without you. I’m sorry. I did it to keep you safe, Mark.” She moved to his side and tried to embrace him. He pushed at her, not willing to touch her, but she kept pressing forward. Then she began to sob hysterically, something she never did, and he gave in and pulled her into a hug.

“I can’t protect you from this. Security has it now, everyone is going to know. We’re going to be in trouble, Princess,” he muttered and kissed the top of her head, holding her as she cried, comforting her despite his anger at what she had done. “This is such a mess. Anderson is going to freak out.”

 

The End


End file.
